


Something about elevators

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a smutty scene of Sam and Dean from the episode of when they were Dean Smith and Sam Wesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about elevators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wincestismyguiltypleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wincestismyguiltypleasure).



 “That was… Exhilerating.” The older man breathes heavily, not used to anything but his run-of-the-mill apple pie life. He just fought off a ghost, a ghost. And he did it with a man that he thought was insane no less than 12 hours ago. This man had spent three days trying to convince him they knew each other, and now that they managed this, the man in the other corner of the elevator looks like someone he wishes he knew.

                “Yeah, it was. That was…. That was really fun.” The older man had been invading his dreams for days, he had a notebook of drawings of them. Not all the drawings were appropriate and he was wondering exactly how they knew each other in their dreams.

                He looks across at the other elevator inhabitant before reaching over quickly to hit the emergency break. “So, uh, I’m really hyped from this…. Thing…. And I was wondering if you felt the same way I do.” Dean had long since gotten past the hurdle of his sexuality, in his family it wasn’t a thing. So he was comfortable with who he liked. And if he could tell, this guy liked him too.

                “Are we really going to do this in the elevator?” He looks at Dean Smith confused, How could a corporate man be into him? But then he thinks to his notebook, and knows it has to be true.

                “Yes, Wesson, we are. If you want to. Its stopped, and there’s just…… a thing about elevators.” He smirks up, winking to this man who he propositioned.

                “yeah. Let’s do it. I need a good fucking.” He shrugs, chuckling as he watches the older man remove his jacket and cufflinks. He crosses the short expanse between them, and catches the other man’s mouth. Their mouths fit together in a way that is overly familiar and both can feel it, the tension.

                “You and I, seems this isn’t our first kiss.” Sam nods, “How did you know?”

                “I have a sketchpad where I drew the dreams, Many of them were you and I in compromising positions.” He shrugs, just happy Dean finally believes him.

                Dean nods, shrugging. “Whatever, just kiss me.” He reaches down and undoes the clasp on his slacks before they slip to the ground revealing a large erection incased in his silky boxers.

                “Someone likes comfort.” Sam whispers, falling to his knees and sucking the precome from the silk fabric before he slides the boxers down Dean’s hips and licks a stripe up Dean’s cock. “Yes, I’ve seen this too.” He swirls his tongue around the tip of Dean’s cock in the way that sends chills up his spine.

                “God Damn Sam. These dreams must have been vivid.” Sam nods, getting Dean nice and hard. He looks down, waiting for Sam to take a breath so he can move this along. “this will be a lot more fun if we’re both involved.” He chuckles, pulling the man up by the collar of his yellow shirt. He carefully unbuttons the shirt and lifts the bottom from being tucked before he undoes the cheap polyester slacks. They crinkle to the floor to reveal a boxer-free Cock. “I should have figured you were proportional. Turn around so I can open you up.”

                “No need.” Sam gets flushed, “I…. uhh…. Always keep myself ready…. Just in case..” He bends to show Dean and sure enough there is a fairly fresh coat of lubricant over Sam’s hole. “I just never know if I’ll get the opportunity to tell you.”

                “that makes it easier Sweetheart.” He laughs, ghosting the tip of his thumb into the ring of muscle. “Should I just fuck you then?”

                Sam grabs hold of the bar near his waist and bends to give Dean the access. “Yes, please.” Dean smirks, lining himself up and groaning as Sam’s ass gratefully accepts him. “Mmm… Sammy” For some reason this really affects Sam and he grinds down on Dean quickly, already wanting release. “Calm down, we’ll get there.” He chuckles, starting a slow rhythm. It becomes quickly obvious that Sam won’t have the slow shit though as he whines through gritted teeth. “Come on Asshole. We can fuck slowly next time.”

                Dean speeds up at the thought that there will be a next time and soon they are both falling over the edge and Sam’s come stains the carpet. As they stand up and redress, Sam looks at with worry and Dean laughs. “It’ll be gone by tomorrow. Come on, I’m excited for next time.” He starts the elevator again and smiles as they leave it. “something about elevators.”


End file.
